Treasure
by tir-synni
Summary: A slashy look at the first chapter of the manga, from Jounouchi's perspective.


Title: Treasure  
Author: tir-synni  
Rating: PG  
Beta: Dra-chan! (huggles)  
A/N: Just a slashy look at the first chapter of the manga. Jounouchi/Yugi, as that's my fave pairing of this manga. It would be Yami/Yugi, but as we never see Yami as a real separate entity from Yugi. . . . Also, apologies if this looks screwed up. (glares at ffnet)  
Addy: relisprince(at)hotmail(dot)com

Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, with the eyes and face of an angel.

Too bad he's going to be killed before he graduates from this damned school.

I scowl to myself. I can hear him chattering from here, praising his precious "treasure." It's one of the few times I've heard him talking without stuttering. Doesn't he get it? It's this type of behavior that gets him beat up all of the time! I can actually _feel_ my scowl grow darker. He usually either acts like a total freak or a push-over. At this rate, he's not going to survive to hit sixteen!

Sighing, I toss my hair back and exchange looks with Honda. This is for Yugi's own good.

Honda snatches the golden box out of Yugi's fingers with ease. I keep my face impassive at the horrified expression on Yugi's face.

"Heh heh. . . . What are you talking to yourself about, Yugi? You win the prize for creepy!" Honda taunts him, balancing the weird box carelessly in his hand. " 'Something you see but have never seen before?!' Your greatest treasure?!"

I don't blink as the horror on Yugi's face morphs into anguish. He leaps up. Standing, Yugi is only half of Honda's height. I hate this, but he's not giving us a choice.

"Looky!" Honda crows, even as Yugi desperately cries, "Give it back, Honda! Give it _back!_"

"Pass! Jonouchi!" Honda calls, tossing the golden box.

Yugi looks like he's going to hyperventilate. "Be careful!"

I easily catch the box. Idly, I muse how Yugi is still amazingly beautiful, even as upset as he is.

"Geez!" I scorn, tossing the box in the air. "Only a girl would care about a box. Watching you makes me sick! It really pisses me off! So y'know, Yugi. . . ." For the first time, I let a grin slide across my face. I bare my teeth fiercely, but it is definitely a determined grin. "I'm going to teach you how to be a man!!"

Straightening, I tell myself that he has to learn. I had seen him yesterday, getting beat up again. It had been just a light beating, and the guy hadn't really been aiming for his face. Not once through the trial had he tried to fight back.

"You want this box back?" I challenge Yugi, slapping my chest. Yugi stares back at me, shocked. "Then gimme all you got!"

Yugi's delicate face scrunches cutely. He looks near tears. "I hate fighting!" he shrieks.

I flinch and belatedly plug my ears. "Oww! Shut up!" For such a small guy, he has a damn fine set of lungs. "You got no guts."

Yugi seems to sniffle, but at last his face clears. "Anyway. Please give it back."

I sigh mentally. He couldn't even manage one punch. I love how sweet he is, but it's truly amazing he's survived this long!

"No way!" Honda sneers, looming over him.

While Honda terrorizes Yugi a bit, I check out Yugi's "treasure." "What's in here, anyway?" I murmur. I have never seen anything like it! Where did he get it, anyway? I crack the golden box open. "Let's take a peek!"

Now I'm positive Yugi is going to piss himself. "You can look, but don't touch anything!" he pleads desperately. He looks so terrified. . . . I concentrate on the contents of the weird box. "It's really important to me!"

I look inside the box, then wrinkle my nose in disgust. Puzzle pieces! Yugi's so-called treasure is puzzle pieces! That boy really had to get out more!

One piece catches my attention. It looks like an eye. I blink and then hide a smile. Swiftly, I slip it out and hide it in my sleeve. Maybe this will help where nothing else does.

"How dumb!" I drawl, slitting my eyes so Yugi doesn't see the sparkle. "Here, Honda." I toss the golden box, and he raises his hand to catch it.

A painfully familiar hand snatches it in midair. Honda and I freeze.

"Mizaki!" we yelp. Evil bitch! She always interrupts!

Yugi doesn't mind, though. "Anzu!" he cries happily.

Mizaki glares dangerously at us. "If you think it's dumb, give it back to Yugi!"

I would glare at her, but Honda and I are too busy running out of the room. Doesn't she realize she was interrupting something?!

"Bullies who pick on little kids are what's dumb!" Mizaki continues. "Get out of here!"

"Damn meddling girl!" Honda hollers.

"I'll get you back! Don't you forget!" I shout over my shoulder.

Little kids, she said. People in his own grade are calling him stuff like that. What does he think when they do that? Especially when they're supposed to be sticking up for him!

"Damn, she makes me mad!" I growl, darting a look over my shoulder. Catching Honda's expression, I hastily look back over my shoulder and add, "Who's a bully?"

Honda closes his eyes, looking amazingly like a chiding parent. "Uh . . . Jonouchi, that would be us. Yup!"

I'm not bullying, I retort silently. I'm toughening him up! As accepting as I know Honda is, I still don't think he'd like the real reason behind my actions.

"Ow!" I yelp, smacking my head off something. I was too lost in thought to even notice what was in front of me!

"Dammit!" Honda howls. I guess he had met it, too.

Holy shit. . . . This guy is fuckin' huge! He towers over me and Honda like we're nothin'! And why is he looking at us like that?

"What were you saying about bullies . . . ?" he growls.

Who did he think he was, talking to us like that? I don't care how tall he is! I narrow my eyes and lean forward.

"Nothing!" I snap. "Keep outta this, you. . . ."

Ack! Honda's hand--why did he just grab my mouth? He and that tall guy start talking, but I'm not really paying attention. I'm busy squirming. Hey, "bud," I can't breathe! "Mmph. . . ."

"Jonouchi!" Honda hisses in my ear. "Who do you think you're picking a fight with? That's the ogre of a hall monitor, Ushio! He makes all of the rules at school! Even the teachers are too scared of him to say anything!"

I sweatdrop. "Mm-mph. . . ."

Finally, the idiot lets go. "Is he gone? He's gone. . . ."

I glare at him and grab my throat. "You jerk! I couldn't breathe!"

I redirect my gaze down the hall. I hear Honda talking again, but I ignore him. "Ushio! I'm gonna get you someday!!" I holler. An arrogant bastard! He'd see . . . .

Honda kicking the wall turns me back around. "Damn! Life is so dull!" he grouses.

That reminds me of the puzzle piece. I smirk and fish it out of my pocket. "Oh? I've got something interesting. . . ."

Honda perks up. "Huh? What?"

I flash him the weird eye, grinning triumphantly. He blinks. "What's that?"

"Something I snuck out of Yugi's treasure box!" I gloat, fisting the piece tightly. "I just got a glimpse, but it looked like a puzzle. So if he's missing this piece, he can't solve it!"

"Wow! Good work, Jonouchi!" Honda snickers.

I grin. "I'll take this and. . . ." I pull my arm back. "Do this!" Ha! Watch it go! Damn, I'm good. "Bwa ha ha ha ha!" I crow. "That feels great!!"

Hmph! Treasure . . . ! He talks like a girl! That's what annoys me!

Yugi . . . Yugi _can_ be tougher. Maybe without his stupid "treasure" he'll toughen up. I remember his amethyst eyes and imagine how they're going to tear up when he realizes he'll never be able to solve that puzzle. But he'll thank me, I remind myself. I'm helping him!

_xoxoxoxo_

That . . . fuckin' . . . bastard!

Honda moans weakly against my shoulder, and it takes all my strength to turn and look at him. Shit, he looks bad. He's barely conscious. I can take being smacked around, but Honda hasn't done anything to deserve this.

Fuck that. Neither of us did anything to deserve this! Why the hell did Ushio attack us? I had never met him before yesterday! He just cornered us and beat the shit out of us! He never said why, just gave us a stupid grin and pummeled us. Then he walked off. If he thinks he's going to get away with this–

"Heh heh!" Dammit, he's back! "Look, Yugi!"

_Yugi!_

Disbelieving, I squint in the direction of Ushio's voice. I can't believe it. There's Yugi, standing beside Ushio.

No. _No._

Honda stirs against meas he feels me move. "It hurts. . . ." he mumbles. I grimace.

I guess my dad was right. I am just a dumb fuck. That little bastard had me fooled.

"Jonouchi! Honda!" Yugi exclaims. I stubbornly ignore the anguish in his voice. "W-what in the world . . .?!?!"

"I told you, Yugi." Ushio's smug voice makes my blood boil. "I"m your bodyguard! I decided to teach these bullies a lesson! One they wouldn't forget!"

Bullies?! We've never touched Yugi! _Ushio's_ the one who beats people up!

"T . . . That's . . .! Ushio! This is too much!" Didn't expect your "bodyguard" to go this far, Yugi? Didn't know what you were getting yourself into, huh?

Yugi kneels so that he's right in my line of sight. I steel myself against his beautiful violet eyes. Strange how they still seem so pure to me.

"A . . . are you all right, Jonouchi? Honda?" Yugi asks.

I narrow my good eye. "Yugi . . ." I breathe painfully. "You bastard . . . are you happy now. . . ?"

Yugi's eyes widen. ". . .?! It's not true! You think I asked him to do this!"

. . .Didn't you?

Something clenches inside of me as Ushio carelessly bats Yugi aside. "Move it, Yugi! I'm not finished punishing them!"

"Urh!" The breath explodes from my lungs when Ushio's boot begins to bash me in the chest. Everything blurs for a moment.

"STOP!" Yugi's horrified voice pulls me back. He's suddenly standing before Honda and me, arms protectively spread. What . . . what is he doing?

It pains me when Ushio echoes that thought. "What's this?! Are you protecting them, Yugi? You're a strange one. This is your chance to get back for everything. Hit them! Kick them!"

"I can't do that to my friends!" Yugi shrieks.

Stunned, I can only stare.

Ushio laughs mockingly, and my hatred for him grows. "You're a real winner. You call them your friends? Are you serious? These are the guys who pick on you everyday!"

"They weren't picking on me." Yugi whispers. His head is bowed timidly, but he still stands in Ushio's way. "They were teaching me to be a man."

My heart is pounding. He . . . he understood! Maybe. . . .maybe it was me who didn't.

"Well, whatever." Ushio scoffs. "But remember, Yugi, you still have to pay what you owe! Bodyguard charges. 200,000 yen!"

"What?!" Yugi gasps. I can taste his despair. "200,000 yen?"

You fuckin' bastard! Suddenly, Ushio's plan becomes clear. Yugi, I'm sorry!

Ushio laughs again. "For 200,000 yen, you can hit these guys all you want. You can take out your daily troubles on them. I think it's a good deal."

Yugi seems to shrink before me. " . . .

"What's this?" Ushio taunts him. "You aren't satisfied until I hurt them even more?"

I wish I could see Yugi's expression as his small body stiffens, but his back is to me. When he speaks, I feel my blood chill.

"Don't touch these two anymore!" Yugi shouts. "If you're going to hurt anyone, hurt me!"

Yugi, no!!

Yugi's feet leaves the ground as Ushio grabs him by the collar. I suddenly find it hard to breathe.

"Normally," Ushio growls, "I hate picking on people." His smile chills me. "But this isn't 'bullying,' this is 'warning!' I'll show you what will happen if you don't pay up!"

Ushio's large fist slams into Yugi's delicate face, sending the smaller boy flying. Before Yugi even hits the ground, Ushio's knee is rising. Yugi chokes as he is nailed in the chest. Pain twists Yugi's features, but he doesn't cry out.

W-why . . . Why are you doing this? If you stayed quiet like always, if you didn't resist you wouldn't get hurt . . . You're protecting us . . .?! Yugi . . .!

Barely able to hold my head up anymore, I can only watch as Ushio pummels Yugi. Ushio dropped both me and Honda! Yugi doesn't stand a chance!

Thankfully, Ushio finally finishes, kicking Yugi's curled-up body. Yugi just coughs weakly.

"Well, I'll leave it at this," Ushio announces. "Bring the money tomorrow! Got it?! 200,000 yen!!" I can't move as Ushio draws a knife out of his jacket, arrogantly licking the edge. "Break your promise and that wouldn't be all you get. . . . I'll teach you more pain! With this."

Laughing, Ushio victoriously leaves. Yugi drags himself against the wall, still coughing weakly. The sad defeat in his eyes rips me apart. Then, resigned, he slumps with his chin against his chest.

Yugi . . . I"m sorry.

I don't look away from his white, bruised face, even when a startled student finds us twenty minutes later.

_xoxoxoxo_

I shiver as I break the surface of the water, panting lightly. Dammit, where is that puzzle piece? I know I threw it around here!

I dive back into the water. The memory of the puzzle piece, along with the image of Yugi's depressed face float in my mind. I was wrong, Yugi. I'm sorry. I thought that being tough meant using your fists. You proved me wrong today. You protected us today, knowing what Ushio would do to you. You _are_ strong, Yugi.

My hands scrape across the bottom, finding nothing. As the air in my lungs lessons, my frustration grows. Where is it?

Yugi, I know you're tough now . . . I'm not going to try to make you a "man." But you really suck at defending yourself. Instead of trying to change you . . . I'm going to do what I should've done from the start.

No one will hurt you as long as I'm around, Yugi.

Even me.

I hear a deep throbbing, like a heartbeat. Have I been under so long? Desperately, I rake the bottom with both hands. The throbbing echoes in my ears. I can almost feel it shaking my limbs.

I'll protect you from Ushio, anyway I can. I'll keep your heart from breaking, make sure your treasure is complete.

All I can hear is that rhythmic rumble now. My hand closes around something. Yes! This shape–

I push myself off the bottom and break for the surface. The eerie puzzle piece digs into my palm. I can't just give it to Yugi. He's suffered enough today because of me. I know he lives with his grandfather at the game shop. I'll give the piece to the old man and tell him the whole story.

I'll watch out for you, Yugi. I promise.

_xoxoxoxo_

What the _hell_ happened to Ushio? I had come to school early to catch Yugi, and the large nutcase was playing with leaves and garbage in the schoolyard. I didn't stay to listen to the gossip. As fun as it would be, I have to get in place.

I don't know what happened, but I'm happy anyway. Yugi's safe now. No one will have to worry about that bastard anymore. I knew he was psycho, but this is nuts! Still . . . Yugi is safe. . . .

I lean casually against the wall and close my eyes. I'm going to do it. I'm . . . going to make an utter ass out of myself, I know it!

Yugi walks past, and I steel myself. "Yo. Yugi. . . ." I call casually.

Yugi's eyes widen in surprise. His shoulders hunch slightly. "Ah, Jonouchi!"

"How are you doin' . . .?"

He looks so skittish! "Fine. And you, Jonouchi?"

I see him eying the bruises on my face. I look forward and lightly tap the one on my chin. "This is nothing. Happens all the time."

Then I close my eyes. Here goes nothing. "Yugi. If you can keep a treasure, so can I! Want to see?"

"Yup." I peek at him. He's smiling. Good.

I laugh softly. "You can't! I'll give you a hint! It's 'something you can show, but can't see!' " I wink at him as I quote his words from yesterday.

His eyes cross in confusion, and now it's my turn to smile. I can't help it, with him looking so cute like that!

"You give up? C'mon . . . it's friendship! Thanks for showing me that we're friends."

Only Yugi's stunned, then delighted look keeps me from smacking myself at my own words. Oh, please don't tell me he's going to cry! "Okay!" Yugi chirps.

"Well . . . later! See you in class!" Before I can finish speaking, I take off down the hall. Ugh . . . How can I say such corny stuff?

"Ah! Jonouchi, your shoe! You dropped your shoe!" Yugi shouts frantically.

Dammit!


End file.
